


Your Love Left Under the Waterfall

by Squidz



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this for school, It's nice though, M/M, not that good honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidz/pseuds/Squidz
Summary: The young teen’s eyes flit open, vision blurry and weak. He sat up, feeling a cold breeze run down his back, his cotton shirt damp from where he laid. He had fallen asleep under the waterfall again.





	Your Love Left Under the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote for school a couple months back that I got attached to. I thought it would be a nice way to start off my account, and maybe give a feel for my writing. I hope you enjoy it! (Disclaimer: I am awful at titles, let that be acknowledged lol.)

The young teen’s eyes flit open, vision blurry and weak. He sat up, feeling a cold breeze run down his back, his cotton shirt damp from where he laid. He had fallen asleep under the waterfall again. He felt an anxious surge of energy rush through his body, as his Mother will surely punish him for staying out so late, but his nerves calmed at the sound of water hitting smooth rock and pond. He grabbed a handful of soft grass underneath him, took a deep inhale of heavy air, and looked up at the reddening sky. It must have been quite late, he thought, if the sun is already coming down. He was supposed to help with dinner today. He hoped his Father was able to manage seeing as he already had work to do. Thinking of his Father put him on edge again, and he crawled closer to the fall. Sticking one hand into the glimmering water, he felt the cool fluid pitter in his hand. The soothingly smooth flow of the water helped the boy forget some more. He rolled up his pants and dunked his feet into the pond. What was he doing here? He tried remembering back to this morning.

“Charlie! If you’re going out to see him, make sure to be back before sundown.”

His mother’s voice shook in his skull, and he went down to splash his face with pond water. Charlie was on his way to see Geoff.  
Charlie regained himself and stood up. He had decided that being this far out in the forest he might as well finish the walk. As he began to move away from the pond, he looked back at the beautiful, shimmering waterfall. Momentarily, he was mesmerized by the way the water fell through the rock, slipping through the smallest chips and slivers of the cracked sediment. He felt as if he were leaving something. Charlie rubbed his eyes and kept walking. He dragged his steps along the familiar beaten path, his feet and Geoff’s being the ones who carved the road. Charlie remembered the first time Geoff brought him to this forest. Geoff called it his “fortress”, claiming since they were children that he had “ruled it as King”. Geoff used to prove this by climbing up the tallest trees, and he would dare Charlie to try and follow him. Charlie would be hesitant, as he was always a poor climber, but the sun-kissed autumn leaves always looked so inviting. When he watched Geoff climb, his orange, moppy hair would blend into the tree like camouflage. He ended up climbing to see where he went. Charlie glances at his arms, recalling all the scars he got from falling. Geoff would always rush down to help him after his countless falls, which seemed to Charlie as contradictory to his previous actions, but he was grateful besides that.  
As Charlie kept walking along the road, a familiar scent aroused his mind. He glanced to the side and saw a small patch of Virginia Bluebells. Virginia Bluebells were his favorite flowers. They hooked over and were a pretty shade of periwinkle. As Charlie bent down to smell them, he remembered the many times Geoff dragged him out here to view the Wild Bluebell patches he found. Geoff was very serious about flower picking, he never once picked a flower after his recent visits to the Hudson River School. Geoff’s favorite flowers were Nemesias, he had watched painters paint a great field of them and loved them ever since. Geoff said Bluebells were rare, having come here all the way from Virginia. Charlie liked them because they resembled his eyes, and Geoff knowing this often called him “Bluebell”. Charlie smiled softly at the memory, taking a deep breath of the aromatic petals before continuing on.  
As he was met with a few curved roads, he took the path that led him to an old oak tree he was rather accustomed with. It’s long, twisted limbs reached in every direction, and felt like they were pulling him into a warm embrace. Charlie sat against the trunk, letting his hands run against the roots splayed under him. This was the spot. Charlie could recall that night Geoff snuck to his house. Tears were running down Geoff’s face when he said “Bluebell, do you want to live in the forest with me?”  


“What?” Charlie had responded, the moonlight just barely making Geoff’s silhouette noticeable in front of his bed.  


“They found out, Charlie. They found out,” Geoff repeated in between silenced sobs, putting his hand on Charlie’s bed to keep his balance. “They know about the school.”  


Charlie knew how much Geoff went out of his way to hide his love for the Hudson River School, his parents thought that it was against God to treasure nature more than his church studies. Geoff’s quiet crying is what finally got Charlie to go with him, he had never seen him break down before. It touched his heart.  


The two ran together into the night, Geoff holding Charlie’s hand with a steel grip. They ran far from their town and stopped to breathe in front of the waterfall. They crouched down next to the pond, and Charlie watched Geoff splash his face with water. Geoff mumbled, mumbled about his love of nature, his desire to learn about nature, and about Charlie being the only one who understood so. Once Geoff had collected himself again, he sat up and hugged Charlie. Charlie felt like he could still feel the weight of Geoff’s arms over his shoulders. Geoff eventually lets off him, and they walked hand-in-hand looking for a place to sleep. That’s when they came to the oak tree. They sat together, nestled right in between two tree roots.  
As they laid Geoff hummed and said “Thank you, Charlie, for helping me. I think you’ve earned the title as prince of my fortress.”  


Charlie had asked, “Will I ever be King?”  


“If you try your best!” Geoff responded. Charlie couldn’t have expected these to be the last words he would hear from him.  


Charlie knew there was nothing he could’ve done about it, it was chance. The branch had fallen in the middle of the night, and Charlie had woken up next to his breathless best friend. Charlie stood up from where he was reminiscing, and he walked around the tree trunk to face a cobblestone grave. He kneels down and sees the bluebells he planted beginning to bloom. Charlie realized what he had left under the waterfall that he was napping under just moments ago. The Nemesia seeds. He had planned on planting Nemesias so that Geoff could always have them around. Charlie pinched himself for being so forgetful and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the grave. He hoped Geoff could find it in his heart to forgive him.  


As Charlie begins to see his house come into sight, his nerves build up again. It was incredibly late, and he didn’t know how his parents were going to react. Once Charlie makes it to the front of the house, he decides that it doesn’t matter to him if he’s punished or not. It wouldn’t stop him from doing the same thing in the future. Walking into the house, the only light he saw was the dying glow of the fireplace. There his Mother sat in a wicker rocking chair. Charlie prepared for scolding but was surprised to see his Mother's arms open. He walked over and accepted her hug, his Mother pulling him down to rest on her chest.  


“Please-” his Mother's voice quivered in the dark, “please try to make it home sooner.”  


“Ok, ma,” Charlie whispered, still being held tight in her arms.  


“And...and please cheer up.” He felt a tear fall onto his head.  


“I’ll try.” Charlie lied and hoped his Mother could find it in her heart to forgive him.


End file.
